


'Bout to hit you with the work boy

by mukeinruins



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 16 y/o luke, 17 y/o Michael, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeinruins/pseuds/mukeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael laughed, "No no no, right here." He patted the free space of the pillow. Luke stood up again, taking a step over and lifting his knee to the bed.</p>
<p>"That's it, just like me. Sit just like I'm sitting, straddle it." Michael guided.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Michael and Luke go for a late night ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Bout to hit you with the work boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cashtun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashtun/gifts), [suckmycockles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmycockles/gifts).



> Wow two fics in one week how amazing.  
> WRITTEN JUST FOR MY TRUE HOE KAE. I LUH YOU. ALSO BIG SHOUTOUT TO adorkablecth ON TUMBLR FOR BEING MY BETA AND HELPING ME IN GENERAL WITH THE PROCESS. I hope you all enjoy!! Title is from 6 God by Drake.

Luke walked as lightly as he could to Michael's kitchen. The only light in the whole house being the yellow glow above the stove coming from the microwave. Luke peeped his head in, no Michael in sight. It was one in the morning and Luke had woken up randomly to find Michael's spot on the floor next to him abandoned. 

Luke walked through the living room and down the hallway to where Michael's room was. The light was off, as Luke could see from under the door, and he didn't hear any sounds. Luke twisted the knob and looked inside. When the door was cracked open enough for Luke to enter, his eyes were hit with a white light from the middle of the room. The light came from a flashlight app on Michael's small iPhone four, only illuminating Michael himself and the bed. Luke gasped when he fully registered what he saw. 

Michael was furiously rubbing on something- it was still dark and Luke was too disoriented to fully see what it was. Michael's head was bowed and his hands gripped the comforter on the bed. His hips were rolling harshly and pressing into the seemingly soft object. The soft tummy and thick thighs Michael sported shook and jiggled with every slide of his hips. Michael lifted his head when he heard Luke's gentle sound. His face went from shocked to happy, a lazy smile making its way on his face. The speed of his hips slowed down, but didn't completely stop. 

"Hey, Luke." Michael whispered out, reason being it was late and he didn't want to wake his parents. Luke awkwardly scratched his nose, looking away from where his eyes were caught on Michael's dick. The younger boy looked to Michael's lamp on the right side of his room, paying attention to the colors rather than his friend who was naked on the bed. 

"I, uh, I-i should go, right. Yeah. I'll leave you to that. I didn't see anything, I don't even know what you were doing. What were you doing? It looked nice." Luke said more than he wanted to. He slowly turned to leave Michael's room, hand on the door knob ready to go back to his spot in the living room.

"Wait, Luke." Michael spoke up.

"Y-yes, Mikey?" Luke's eyes were focused on the floor when he replied.

"Come here for a second, bub." Michael nodded his head when he saw Luke scrunch his eyebrows together.

Luke trudged over to Michael where he was sitting on the bed, the phone light casting a glow on the right side of Michael's face. Luke thought he was pretty. Michael moved his body backwards on what Luke could not recognize as a long, dark blue body pillow. Michael wasn't grinding this time, just shifting his body. His pale arm reached back to turn on the lamp to his left. He exited out of the flashlight app on his phone and shoved it under his pillow. 

"Sit down, babe." Michael was staring at Luke. 

Luke sat down on Michael's bed, keeping his distance. He wasn't uncomfortable, he just didn't wanna push his limit. 

Michael laughed, "No no no, right here." He patted the free space of the pillow. Luke stood up again, taking a step over and lifting his knee to the bed.

"That's it, just like me. Sit just like I'm sitting, straddle it." Michael guided.

Luke's knees were now separated, his body mirroring Michael's, only he had clothes.

"Good job, baby boy." Michael smiled and lightly ruffled Luke's fluffy blonde hair.Luke blushed, he's never been called baby boy before. It made his lower stomach feel warm and tingly. 

"Okay now just.." Michael trailed off, resuming his hip movements. They were slower now. A swear word slipped from his breath as the bottom of his cock rubbed against the softness of the pillow.

"C'mon, just like me, babe." Michael nodded at Luke. 

Luke gripped the bed to hold himself, Michael placing his own hands gently on top of Luke's. Luke swallowed audibly and dragged his crotch onto the long pillow. Michael whispered to keep going, Luke followed his orders. He sped up only a little, riding the pillow with close to no pressure.

"Harder, it will feel good, trust me." Michael moved his own hips again, he was too distracted by Luke to realize he stopped.

Luke lifted himself up on his hands, and quickly brought himself down. Sliding back and dragging his covered balls against the fabric; Luke wasn't a fan of underwear and sweatpants. His mouth fell open and a harsh breath left him. He was swift to shut his mouth to avoid making too many sounds. 

"Look baby, you're already hard. That was fast, or did you chub up watching me? I bet you did. Naughty boy." Michael's breath was close to Luke's ear, his mouth almost touching every time Luke pushed his pelvis forward. 

Luke's thrusts became more frequent. He was full on riding Michael's pillow now. Still fully clothed, his knees locked tightly around the pillow, his hands squeezing Michaels dark blanket. Luke was breathing hard, his lips shiny with saliva from licking over them. Luke was blushing and looked dazed, he was about to come. Michael came back to his senses.

"Woah woah woah, baby, baby boy, stop. Luke, it's okay, you're good." Michael's hands were on Luke's sides, stopping his frantic movements. Luke caught his breath, blue eyes staring into Michael's green ones.

"Baby, if you don't stop you're going to come."

Luke looked down at the light wet spot on his sweatpants where the head of his cock caught on the fabric and blushed.  
"Do I want to?" He questioned.

Michael giggled, "What, bub?"

"C-come. Do I want to? Does it feel good?" Luke's cheeks were red. 

"What do you- oh baby. You've never..You've never orgasmed before?" Michael was smiling.

Luke shook his head. He wasn't stupid, he knew what all this stuff was, he's just always been too scared to touch himself down there, or let anyone else do it.

"Do you want to baby? It feels good. Bet you look so pretty." Michael's hand was tilting Luke's chin back up to his face when his head fell.

Luke's voice cracked and he stuttered out a hushed agreement. Michael nodded and moves his hands from his hips back to their position on the bed. Luke waited a few moments and was about to start pleasing himself again, but Michael brought him to a halt once more. 

"Wait." Michael said once more.

"What?" Luke drew out the vowel, wanting to find release. 

"Take your pants off baby, you'll get dirty." Michael smirked and helped Luke toss his pajama pants off, that he borrowed from Michael. 

Luke looked up at Michael with questioning eyes. Michael smiled in response. Luke didn't waste any time in building a speed. Even louder whimpers left his mouth as his bare cock touched the cushion. The sticky precome wetting the pillow. Luke started bouncing slightly, giving his balls the stimulation he was craving.

"Look so good, just like a porno, baby. Does it feel good, your tummy feel weird?" Michael asked him, leaning forward to kiss down his soft chest.

Luke gently moaned, Michael feeling the vibrations on his face. The older boys fluffy lips would latch to Luke's nipple, nibbling and licking. He quickly learned how sensitive Luke was. 

"M-Mikey, I think I'm about to...oh my.." Luke could barely speak properly. 

Michael ground his own hips forward, so much that the tip of his dick bumped into Luke's, barely grazing it. Luke was coming and he was coming hard. His hand shot onto Michaels arm, whining so loud Michael had to cover his mouth to mask the sound. His warm come coated himself and Michael too. Luke's thighs were shaking around the pillow. 

Michael focused on himself, pushing and thrusting at the speed he knew worked best for him. His orgasm entered and exited him as quickly as usual, it didn't rattle him as much at Luke's did, Michael comes at least once a day. Luke's chest and neck were flushed, his eyes dilated.

"How was that, baby boy?"   
The name made Luke's dick tingle slightly. 

Oh, Luke thought, that's why he liked the name. 

"I want another," Luke proudly said, his limp dick resting on the soaked pillow.

Michael chucked. "Baby you have to wait a little, you have to get hard again."

Luke didn't want to wait. He immediately pushed his flaccid member into the substance on the pillow, shivering when the sensitive skin felt too soft. He winced and pulled away.

"Baby, you're sensitive still, I know you want to come again, but you have to wait. Maybe tomorrow." Michael kissed Luke's cheek.

"But it felt so good, Michael please." Luke pouted. 

"Lukey, I'm very tired, I can't go again. But, I would love to watch you," Michael smiled at the blonde boy. Luke agreed and waited, absentmindedly running his index finger on his thigh, eventually pressing his whole hand into the soft skin and dragging it up to his tummy, past his belly button, and up to his nipples.

Michael watched him in awe as Luke's eyes were shut and he had the sweetest facial expression.

"You like when someone rubs yours like that?" Michael asked him quietly. Luke smiled and made a 'mhm' sound. His dick was almost fully hard now, tugging on his own nipples doing just the trick. 

Luke took a deep breath and braced himself, placing his hands on the pillow, avoiding the drying substance Michael left. Luke pushed back slowly, dragging his bare balls along the surface. He gasped and arched his back, sticking his bottom up slightly. He slammed his hips down, the underside of his cock sliding back and forth easily. His thrusts were fast, not wasting any time. Low moans and high whines left his mouth.

Luke's upper body collapsed onto the pillow, wrapping his arms around the entire thing as he rapidly rubbed up against the body pillow. His stomach bubbled with pleasure, feeling tingly from head to toe. Luke could barely hear Michael telling him to slow down, too caught up in stimulation to hear. His legs slipped under the other side of the pillow, pushing it up into his crotch more. Luke's body started shaking and he felt hot, his toes curled under the pillow and his elbows bent as he gyrated his hips into the bolster. He came once again, sliding his cock and the come seeping into the pillowcase.

"Luke, Luke stop," Michael pulled Luke off the pillow. He just rolled onto the bed, his back to Michael. His body was shaking slightly. When he breathed in to try and get air back to his lungs Michael heard his shudder. Michael pulled Luke closer to him, holding him while Luke brought his legs up to his chest. He winced when his thigh brushed his oversensitive dick.

"It's okay, you're just sensitive," Michael clarified and stroked Luke's upper arm. "You did so good, baby. You came twice, thank you for letting me watch you. You're so pretty" Michael applied gentle kisses to the side of Luke's face. 

"Thank you, Mikey." Luke rolled over so they were face to face and kissed him on the nose. Michael pulled Luke closer into him by his hip, and held him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to hmu and talk to me on tumblr @/bandmoan!!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated! Love y'all.


End file.
